Party on Halloween
by WyldstileTH
Summary: While Fumu and a few others plan a Halloween party, someone else is carrying out a plan to destroy them all for good and they're using King Dedede for an inside job. What everyone thought was going to be a fun, peaceful Halloween turns into a living nightmare! This is a Halloween special (explained inside)! (I'm also bad at summaries!)
1. Party Setup

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

I wanted to apologize beforehand for the low word count. This is just sort of a prologue I guess? I won't call it that though.

This is a Halloween special and I will post the last chapter on Halloween (if everything goes to plan, which it probably won't…). If there is a large gap between the second to last chapter and the last chapter it is because I want it posted on Halloween.

Again, I apologize for the low word count, it just came out like this.

Chapter I

* * *

Fumu got together black, orange, red, and yellow ribbons. Her job was to bring colorful, but scary, ribbons to her living quarters. They were going to have a Halloween party!

Fumu picked up the ribbons she found and packed them in a box. She picked up the box, and headed back out into the hallway. Once she got to her family's living quarters and opened the door. Inside everyone was busy.

Bun was putting up fake cobwebs. Kirby was putting fake spiders in the cobwebs. Iroo and Honey were using tissues and cotton balls to make little ghosts, Iroo put it together, Honey drew on the face. Hohhe was thinking about where the ribbons should go.

"Fumu," Hohhe said to her across the room, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I've got all the ribbons." She looked down at them. "These colors are good, right?"

Bun decided to butt in, "They look great! What do you think of mine and Kirby's work?"

"It looks great, Bun." she looked at Kirby and the spiders he placed and giggled a little. "Bun? I think Kirby should spread those spiders out a _little_ more."

Bun looked down at Kirby and scolded him, "No, no, no, Kirby! I told you not to put them all in one place."

"Oh..." Kirby began trying to get some of the spiders free from their prison. "Sowwy."

Bun sighed, "It's ok, Kirby"

"Poyo!" Kirby happily cheered, his friends weren't mad at him! He continued spreading out the spiders more.

Fumu sat down on the couch with Hohhe and put the box in front of them. She picked up an orange ribbon, and began to tie it into a bow. When she finished, she handed it to Hohhe. Hohhe went over to the front door and place the bow on the outside. He placed it on the left side of the door.

"Fumu," Hohhe asked, "Can you make a black bow to go with the orange one outside?"

"Sure thing, Hohhe." She got to work. When she finished, he placed it on the right side of the door.

Everyone continued to put up decorations, unaware of what was happening elsewhere.

...

"Escargon!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"I don't want Halloween to be _so boring!"_

"Why don't you do what you _normally_ do?"

"I can't because the Holy Nightmare Co. is destroyed!"

A sigh. "Well, Sire, why don't you try the stuff that _normal people _do on Halloween?"

"Like what?"

"Well some people watch scary movies or kids go Trick or Treating."

"What's dat?"

"Well, Sire, Trick or Treating is-"

There was a large bang.

"I know what Trick O' Treatn' is! I'm talking bout dat noise!"

Machines could be heard working.

"It's the TV, Sire."

"But I thought that it broke?"

"So did I."

A new voice sounded.

"Hellllo there Dreamland!"

"Eh? Ma-"

"Yes, yes it is me, Majesty."

"What? Sire, who is this?"

"An old friend."

"I'm here to give _you_ what _you want!"_

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"Demon Beasts."

"I'm listening?"

Meta Knight took his head away from the door. _King Dedede and Escargon are planning something_, he thought.

Although he didn't recognize that third voice, it sounded familiar, and Dedede seemed to know who it was. Who is it? Who other than Nightmare had the ability to supply Maj-Demon Beasts to others? He had to warn Fumu and everyone else about this. Would they believe him? It didn't matter. All that mattered was:

Who was the person on the screen?

* * *

Can you guess who is on the screen? I'll give you a shout out if you can!

It is really important for you to vote on the poll that is meant to start on Friday 10/4/19!

Comments make me happy!

Good luck with the horror story we call life!


	2. Keisei

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

**Important:**This story now contains Meta Knight's thoughts communicating with his dark side, when his dark side is "speaking" the text is **bolded **and usually not accompanied by any other text, when Meta Knight is "speaking" to him the text will be in _italics _and usually not accompanied by any other text. Note: His dark side is NOT Dark Meta Knight.

* * *

Chapter II

"That's all the ribbons I could find." Fumu informed Hohhe.

"What? But... we need one more." Hohhe complained.

"Hewe!" Kirby came bounding over and handed Hohhe a pink bow. "Kaabii made himsewf!"

Hohhe sighed. "I guess I can change it up a little to add yours..."

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

Fumu remembered about the plastic bats she and Hohhe were supposed to hang up after they finished the bows. How was she supposed to do it all by herself? Bun had started helping Iroo and Honey with the tissue ghosts, and Kirby was much too fascinated with Hohhe fixing the bows... what was she supposed to do?

_Maybe I can find someone around the castle to help us?_ She thought. It sounded like a good idea to her.

"I'm going to go find someone to help me with the bats. I'll be right back!" She announced.

"Ok, see you later, Fumu." Honey said and waved.

* * *

_How could there still be someone who can make Majuu?!_ Meta Knight thought to himself. _There was no way there was a new Nightmare. Nightmare was vanquished! Gone! But then who could this be?!_

Meta Knight heard the darker side of himself speak:

**You do want to know, don't you?**

_What do you want from me..._

**I want you to give in. Nothing more. Nothing less.**

_I'm not interested in any deals you have for me. You're weak now, you've been defeated._

**I know. **

"Sir Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight turned to find Fumu. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if you could help us set up for a Halloween party we're having?" He could hear the hopefulness in her voice and didn't want to disappoint her.

"Fumu. I wish I could but I am busy right now." He watched her face fall. "However, if you are able to help me with my research, I will come and help you."

Fumu considered his offer. She knew how to find anything in the library and knew all of the best web search techniques, so how hard could it be to find whatever it was that he was looking for?

"What are you researching?"

"... Will you freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"Because someone is selling _Majuu_ to Dedede."

"_What?! _Who could be selling _Demon Beasts?!"_

"I told you to not freak out..."

"Who is supplying them?! Nightmare is destroyed!"

Meta Knight sighed. He knew she would freak out. It's way he didn't want to tell her.

"I don't know who it is. That is what I'm trying to find out."

"Do you know what the Demon Beast looks like?"

Meta Knight realized that, in his haste, he never checked to see what kind of Demon Beast it was! How were they supposed to defend against something that could be literally anything?!

* * *

King Dedede sat on his throne, tapping his armrest. "So? Whadda ya got for me?"

The person on the screen looked down at the king, and smirked under his mask. He held up a small, black spider. The spider seemed to glow with power and it's small fangs dripped with a deadly poison. Deadly to who? Could be anyone.

"This little guy may seem like just a harmless little black house spider, but he is more. I'd rather leave what his bite does as a surprise, but I will recommend releasing it tomorrow night on Halloween when everyone is in costume. It's name is Keisei. He can be yours for free if you take him now."

"That's as cheap as _dirt!" _The king answered.

"You say that about any Demon Beast that has even the _slightest_ discount." Escargon quipped at Dedede, but got a meeting with the king's hammer as soon as he finished.

"So are you in?"

"You bet your _fancy boat_ I am!" Dedede happily declared.

Escargon got up just in time to see the transporter power up. The three of them watched as the huge machine rose out of the ground, TVs powered on, and the room began to sound with electricity. After the room quieted down, the flash disappeared, and the TVs powered off, a small terrarium with the black spider in it sat waiting on the transporter.

"Please handle Keisei with care, and send him back after Halloween." After he made his requests, the large TV retreated back into the wall and turned off.

Escargon slithered over to the small terrarium and picked it up. He examined the spider closely. "Uh, Sire? The spider is staring at me."

"Probly just means he likes ya!" King Dedede replied. "Let's release it!"

"But Sire, he said to release it tomorro-!" Dedede gifted Escargon with another blow to the head.

"Nonsense! I wanna have some fun now!" The ignorant king grabbed the container out of the dazed snail's hands and looked inside. He opened the top and picked up the small spider. He could feel its power radiating from its small body: and it was powerful.

"Hey dere little... Keisei? Yeah dat was your name!" The spider just stared back at the king, obviously kind of frightened. It stabbed its small, but sharp, legs into the king's hand.

"Yeowch!" The king called out in pain and dropped the spider. The spider hissed at him then scurried away.

"See? You _should've_ kept it in the cage." This earned Escargon another hit on the head.

The spider, Keisei, was loose.

* * *

Who is supplying the Demon Beasts? HINT 1: They have a "fancy boat" as Dedede calls it.

Vote on my polls!

Comments make me happy!

And good luck with the horror story we call life!


	3. Venom

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

As of late I haven't been feeling to good, so sorry if there's anything wrong with this chapter.

Chapter III

* * *

"Is it necessary for me to be dressed up?" Meta Knight was slightly uncomfortable with the current event. After he helped with setting up the party yesterday, he wanted to be there to protect the people that would be there from any possible threats.

"Yes, it's a costume party Sir Meta Knight." Fumu told him. "If you want to be there it's best to be wearing a costume. _Especially_ if you don't want anyone to think something's wrong, you don't exactly 'go out.'"

Meta Knight groaned, his boredom was increasing. Fumu was putting a costume on him. The costume had red, fluffy fur, red wolf ears, claws, and Fumu had just finished putting some fake sharp fangs and a green jewel on his head.

"Why did you need to put in teeth? My mouth will be covered." Meta Knight asked, confused.

Fumu hesitantly responded. "Well, this was the only thing I could put together on such short notice, and... it requires you to not wear your mask..."

"_What_?" Meta Knight was not happy with her answer.

"Well it's ok, no one that doesn't already know what you are won't be able to see it because it's Halloween."

"But my mask is most of my protection." Meta Knight crossed his arms.

Fumu sighed. "I promise you'll be fine-Ahh!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, there was a spider on the fur I just put on, but it just looks like a little house spider." She began making a move to pick it up. "Don't move I'll get it off."

Fumu reached out for the spider, but it jumped away from her and onto Meta Knight's skin. It hissed at her and bore its fangs as deep as they could go into Meta Knight's skin.

"_Ow_!" Meta Knight yelped as Fumu flicked it off. "That hurt a lot for a _spider's_ bite..."

"It's fine," Fumu reassured him, "it's just a house spider. Now let's go, the party is about to start!"

As Meta Knight and Fumu walked out of Meta Knight's room and down the hall. The "house spider" watched them. It watched them with all the amusement in the universe. It's time was now.

* * *

After a while of walking through the halls, Meta Knight began to walk slower. Fumu noticed this and slowed herself:

"Are you ok?"

Meta Knight stopped walking for a second, so did Fumu, then continued on. "I just don't feel that great..."

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Fumu offered. "I'm sure Kirby can protect us."

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

They got to the Parm's living quarters and entered. When they walked in Bun, Kirby, Iroo, Hohhe, and Honey were watching a movie that was on the TV. At that moment, the movie had a claymation skeleton singing in a graveyard with an animated ghost dog following him.

"Hey Fumu!" Bun greeted. "Hi Sir Meta Knight!"

"Hey Bun." Fumu watched the screen for a second. "What are you watching."

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Some Halloween movie that was on."

"It seemed the most appropriate for Kirby." Honey spoke up.

"Well Kirby seems happy." Meta Knight observed.

"Fun! Poyay!" Kirby cheered as the skeleton sang. Everyone was just glad that he didn't try to sing along.

As it turned out, they were just calling it a party when it was really just a hangout between friends. They were all in costume regardless.

Bun had on some fake fangs, a cape, probably everything black he owns, and some costume makeup to make his skin look paler.

Hohhe had on a gray outfit loaded with fake grenades, guns, and bullets. He also had on a fake bulletproof vest and two walkie talkies. There was also a bandana wrapped around his head.

Honey had on a green dress that was cut into triangles at the end. Plus a set of fake fairy wings and a wand.

Iroo had a long, fake, white beard tied around his head. He also had a blue wizard hat with stars printed on it and a robe of the same design.

Kirby's costume was the cutest. Er... no one knew what he was supposed to be, but he wore white bunny ears and yellow petals around his head. And green socks for some reason.

There was a knock at the door and Kirby bounced over and opened it. It was Violet! And behind her was Lololo and Lalala.

"Fwend!" Kirby announced.

"Yay! Kirby!" Violet hugged Kirby. She had on a costume too. She had her devil horns, devil tail, and makeup on.

Lololo and Lalala both had a white sheet with eye holes over their heads.

"Oh, hi Violet!" Fumu greeted loud enough for Meta Knight to hear her clearly. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Lololo and Lalala told me about the party!" She gleefully stated.

Fumu still wasn't in her costume, so she went to her room to get dressed up. She was dressing up as a purple striped cat. When she finished changing, she went to go find Meta Knight.

"Sir Meta Knight?" She approached him but she could swear there was something different to the look of the red fur on him, maybe there was more? "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel lightheaded..." She noticed he was swaying slightly.

Unknown to them, far into space, someone was watching. They were in control. "_Activate_." Is all he said to the small microphone. Instantly, Meta Knight collapsed.

"Sir? Sir Meta Knight?!" Fumu shook him. Something stabbed into her finger. She took a closer look and the fur was indeed different, it was more... _real_.

"Sis, what happened?" Bun questioned.

"I-I don't know but something's wrong..."

"Uh, hey, Fumu?" Honey asked. "Would it be ok if we were to leave? We wanted to check out the haunted house their doing in town."

"Yes, that's fine Honey," She paused, thinking of the right words to say before it was too late to say anything, "I actually think you _should_ leave."

After saying goodbye, Hohhe, Iroo, and Honey left. Awhile after the three of them left, the remaining six watched in horror as Meta Knight's costume melted into his skin and he grew larger. They could smell rotting flesh and hear skin burning. After it all stopped they were no longer staring at Meta Knight, but a large, red wolf.

The wolf got up slowly and looked at all of the open-mouthed children and Violet. The wolf seemed to have an expression of confusion, but behind that Fumu could tell it was sad, lonely, angry, and starving. After a while of their staring contest, they all heard what they assumed to be the voice of the wolf in their heads:

"_Is something wrong?"_

The wolf's mouth never moved and the voice sounded almost the same as Meta Knight's. Fumu was confused by this, "Sir Meta Knight?"

"_Yes?"_

Fumu was shocked that the hungry-looking creature that stood before them was actually their friend.

* * *

I'd like for you to try and guess what the movie was and what everyone was dressed as, but I know no one will review *shrugs* just in case you did want to try and guess I'll list what they are at the beginning of the next chapter.

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	4. Psychotic

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

So as I predicted, no one guessed. Here are the answers anyways:

Movie: The Nightmare Before Christmas (it's a Halloween movie)

Meta Knight: Wolfwrath

Bun: Dracula (he planed to freak Meta Knight our with this)

Hohhe: Solid Snake (this was an attempt, I've only played Super Smash Bros)

Honey: Tinker Bell

Iroo: A Wizard

Kirby: No one knows

Fumu: Cheshire Cat

Chapter IV

* * *

"Wh-What happened?!" Bun freaked out.

"_What?"_ Meta Knight's voice came through their heads. He looked down at his paw and saw that it was not his own. He had red fur and long, sharp, white claws. He looked over at Fumu and he noticed he could only see heat signatures. He felt fur rise and fall all around his body. He was a Wolfwrath.

Everyone present couldn't see how he felt, a Wolfwrath's face is almost always emotionless. But they sure as heck could feel his panic! It was like a hammer was breaking through their skulls and liquifying their brains.

Fumu approached Meta Knight to try and calm him down before he melted their brains. She reached out her hand and touched his long snout. She rubbed his face and his thoughts calmed.

"_How did you know how I was feeling?"_

"We can feel your thoughts and feelings?"

Meta Knight thought on this. He did remember that a Wolfwrath's thoughts was how they communicate. But he's not a Wolfwrath. Meta Knight thought back through the day:

"_The ordering of the Majuu... now this... it's the spider."_

"How do you know?" Fumu questioned.

"What spider?" Bun presented his confusion.

"_The one that bit me. It's bite is very venomous." _His thoughts halted then seemed to shift unfamiliarly. His wolf form glared at them. "_RUN." _Is all he said to them.

Lololo and Lalala didn't need to be told twice, they were the first out the door, with everyone else tailing behind them. Out in the hall there was fog all over the ground, and there was something splattered all over the walls. They didn't care what was out here and they didn't know what was happening, but they felt compelled to keep running, faster and faster. Something was pushing them.

Eventually they ran out of breath and whatever was pushing them forward stopped.

"What was that?!" Violet shrieked.

"I don't know..." Fumu looked at the floor then at Lololo and Lalala. "You two were the first ones out the door... what were you running from?"

"We... uh..." Lololo couldn't gather his thoughts. Lalala spoke for him:

"He told us he was going to rip our flesh from our bones slowly, burn our eyes, and twist our corpses into statues and hang us from the trees. The poison made him go insane!" Lalala threw her arms up in alarm.

"We didn't hear any of that?" Bun said like it was a question.

"He could've opened a private communication link with us." Lololo thought aloud. "We are more like him than you..."

"Lololo, if this is a Demon Beast, then who's making them?" Fumu asked.

"Well... to create life... you would have to have some of the strongest magical abilities in the universe." Lololo answered, and Lalala continued for him.

"It wouldn't matter if you were a powerful witch, wizard, or mage, you just have to-_AHHHHHHH!"_ Lalala was cut off by a sharp pain on her back. It was the spider.

Lalala fell to the ground, unconscious. Lololo tried to shake her awake... but his hand went through her! Her body became transparent and began to give off a small, eerie glow. The sheet that she was wearing had fallen through her and her skin was pale and the glow was the previous color of her skin. Her eyes opened and she floated above them.

"Lalala? Do you feel ok?" Lololo asked, alarmed that his other half might have become an insane psychopath.

"I feel fine, Lololo." Lalala answered.

Everyone sighed in relief that it did not seem to affect Lalala the same way it affected Meta Knight, besides changing into her costume.

After a while of waiting, they began to hear clicking on the castle tiles outside the door. Kirby began to get excited and waited at the door, expecting to see one of the knights. He focused on listening to the sound... wait... that wasn't the sound metal made when it scraped stone... _or_ when metal scraped metal. "What out thewe?"

Just at that moment, the door broke down and almost crushed Kirby, luckily Violet was close enough to him to grab him out of the way. With another swipe the door was reduced to splinters. Meta Knight stood growling down at them. Violet put down Kirby walked over to the Wolfwrath's lowered muzzle and... _slapped_ him… _oh boy._

"_Ow! What the h*** is wrong with you?!"_

"You are being a _very_ bad boy Hon-ee."

"_Violet? You have slapped me out of it! You stopped it!" _His thoughts did sound clearer, but something was off.

"I did?! Yes!" Violet cheered as Meta Knight crept closer to her.

Fumu noticed this and attempted to warn her, "Violet! Come-"

Meta Knight jumped at Fumu and pinned her to the ground. "_No. I actually have one thing to say..."_

"You are all idiots." The voice came from behind them. They turned around and Lalala held Lololo in her grasp with a knife to his throat. Meta Knight got off of Fumu and went to Lalala's side to increase intimidation.

"Guys! Run!" Lololo called to them with a quiet, raspy, choked voice. Violet didn't need to be told twice this time, she booked it! Fumu, Bun, and Kirby lingered slightly longer.

"_I suggest you listen to your friend, if you don't want to wake up inside your own grave."_

Fumu could feel his smirk. Lololo called out to them, "I'll be fine just go! … I'll see you later…"

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby decided it was time to get out of there.

* * *

You should know that this story is my main focus until it's all ready to be uploaded, I don't know how many chapters I have left to do.

I apologize if the beginning or anything was hard to follow, this was the best I could do and my head's just not in the right place right now.

Achievement Gain: Mental Exhaustion (I doubt any of you know what that means _or_ where it comes from...)

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	5. Freaking Godzilla!

**Party on Halloween**

WyldstileTH

There is a phrase in this chapter that you will hear throughout my stories that is unexplained in the story, therefore it is explained in a footnote at the bottom of the page.

Chapter V

* * *

They ran down the hall until they made it to a door on the opposite side of the castle from where they started. They opened the door and hid. The door had led them to a closet.

"Kirby, Bun?" Fumu asked. "Did any of you see where Violet went?"

Both Kirby and Bun shook their heads 'no'.

"Then we're going to have to go out and find her." Fumu sighed while gesturing out the door.

"Out there?!" Bun was afraid.

"Yes..." Fumu thought about what might calm her brother and Kirby. "I'm scared too, but we are going to need to get everyone we can on our team to stop whatever is happening. Plus there's strength in numbers."

"B-but what are we supposed to do if we run into any of them and they try to kill us?" Bun was still uneasy.

Kirby thought about this problem as Fumu did, but he was more successful in his answer. To try to communicate his answer in a more effective way than with his limited speech, he picked up a broom and ate it. He began to feel more powerful and he began to glow, a bandana appeared on his head, and a broom in his hands. He did a couple sweeps and viola! He was now Cleaning Kirby!

"Kirby, that's genius!" Fumu congratulated him for the answer. "Bun, chose something as your weapon." Bun didn't move. "Come on, Bun! We've been in much worse than this!" Fumu intelligently picked up a bucket with some water in it.

Bun thought about all the times their survival chances were close to nonexistent. He walked over to a mop and picked it up. "Let's mop the floor with these guys."

"... Was that _really_ necessary, Bun?"

"Yes, an action movie quip is _always_ necessary!"

"That wasn't 'an action movie quip', it was a _pun_."

"I don't care what you say, it's _still_ a quip."

Fumu opened the door to the closet and peeked out at the foggy hallway. "It's _still_ a pun-" she began to whisper, but it was cut off by a huge roar that shook the building.

They saw Bandana running down the hall towards them in a panic. She was wearing a floppy, pointy, green hat, with a silver sword with a blue handle in a sheath attached to a brown belt. She was dressed as link. Fumu, Bun, and Kirby followed her.

"We are you going, Bandana?" Fumu asked the Waddle Dee accusingly.

"I-I-I'm running f-f-from... th-at thing!" She pointed behind them. Fumu, Bun, and Kirby turned around and they saw... _freaking Godzilla?!_

"Oh my gosh! Is that _freaking Godzilla_?!" Bun called to poor Bandana.

"I-it was Escargon-sama..." Bandana said quietly.

"What?!" Bun and Fumu said in unison.

"H-He w-was dressed as G-G-Godzilla. Then he was b-b-bitten by a s-small, black spid-der... am I h-helpful?" Bandana explained.

"Yes, Bandana." They hid in a dark hallway. "I'll make sure I get you a chocolate pudding cup(*)." Fumu told her.

"Thank you, mistress." Bandana thanked her.

The Godzilla, Escargon, walked passed the hallway and continued down the foggy halls. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kirby's and Bun's stomach growled.

"Bun, didn't you eat dinner?" Fumu chided.

"Well there was going to be snacks at the party." Bun whined. Kirby mimicked his whining, hoping to get some food.

Fumu sighed. "Fine, let's head to the kitchen..."

"We can get m-my p-pudding th-there!" Bandana declared happily.

* * *

The group walked in the direction of the kitchen. They tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible, just in case. They did not tell Bandana about Meta Knight and Lalala, and possibly Lololo could be a problem now.

Bandana shivered.

"What's wrong?" Fumu asked, concerned for Bandana.

"N-nothing... it was just a sh-iver-" she was cut off when a glowing blue ghost appeared in front of her. It was Lololo.

"We found you~" He said tauntingly.

"Run!" Fumu yelled out in shock. Bandana didn't budge. "Bandana come on!"

Bandana made a small whimper and still didn't move. Fumu ran over to Bandana and grabbed her just as Lololo was about to grab her. They ran, following behind Kirby. They made it to another hallway and waited at the corner. They watched Lololo pass them.

They let out a sigh of relief... too soon. They heard a growling behind them and they felt the warmth of a fire. The group turned around and came face-to-face with the large Wolfwrath, Meta Knight.

"_Hello."_

They all freaked out, they knew they would never be able to outrun a wolf, or best Meta Knight's wit. Fumu did the only thing she could think of to do: splash the water in her bucket onto Meta Knight's face.

The group could only hope he would react because they knew Meta Knight had such a high tolerance to pain. When the water made contact with his muzzle, his thoughts screamed out in pain. The group took this time to leave.

Kirby ran ahead of them and when into a closet to hide, the others followed him. They got inside the closet, closed and locked the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Out of nowhere, Kirby attacked them! He used his bucket of water to drench them, then he used his broom to get dust all over them.

"Ack! Wh-" Bun was cut off by him coughing, "-what is wrong with you?!" He began coughing again.

Kirby began glowing pink, the same color as Lalala's skin. A horrible realization hit the group: Lalala is now a ghost; ghosts can possess the living; Kirby _is_ the living;

Lalala is possessing Kirby!

* * *

(*)**chocolate pudding cup: **a Waddle Dee doesn't get paid money, they get paid in food and shelter, and a Waddle Dee's favorite food is pudding (chocolate specifically is their favorite) so pudding is used as an extra reward. They also always get one as an after dinner dessert (that one's vanilla).

**Fast4ward: **Your comment made me very happy, glad you're enjoying!

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	6. The New Plan

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter VI

* * *

"Kirby!" Fumu yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Kirby jumped on top of Fumu and closed his paws around Fumu's neck. Lalala was possessing Kirby and was going to make Kirby kill Fumu. Fumu couldn't breathe.

Bun jumped in, "Kirby! Snap out of it!" He thought about what would get through to Kirby. "If you can't snap out of it right this second... then... no more food!"

Kirby stopped. He started shaking; fighting harder for control over his body. His paws loosened around Fumu's neck and she was starting to get breath back. She kicked Kirby off of her. "Sorry Kirby!"

Kirby slowly got up. He was still shaking. He drew his paw back and punched at the air. Lalala appeared from where he punched and flew into the wall.

"Ugh..." Lalala groaned. "That hurt." She got up. "Last time I possess _you_!" She flew through the wall and disappeared. The group celebrated.

"Th-that was great, Kirby!" Bandana cheered.

"Sorry I had to kick you..." Fumu apologized.

"You did it!" Bun celebrated.

...

Meanwhile, the opposite of congratulations was going on...

"You are all failures!" A high-pitched voice screamed through a microphone on Keisei.

"W-We're sorry..."

"Don't give me that crap!" The microphone scolded. "I gave you _one_, simple job! Keisei is the only one that was able to do even the slightest bit of his job!" Keisei seemed to smirk.

"We tried our hardest! They're just-"

"Didn't I just say I don't want any of your crap?!" The voice screeched.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Lalala came through the wall.

"Lalala, you're-" Lololo approached Lalala for a hug, but stopped for some reason.

"Ah, you must have succeeded in something!" The voice was hopeful.

"W-Well... I did possess Kirby?" Lalala hoped this was enough to please her master.

"My, my." The voice sounded pleased. "So one of you isn't a total failure. If you have possessed him, then where is he?"

"I-uh..."

"Exactly! None of you are good for anything! I should just throw you out like Nightmare did to you two!" There was a sigh from the microphone. "I'm going to give you a new mission because you're so bad at turning everyone else!" There was a sigh. "I want you to make sure _no one_ is able to get their hands on Keisei."

"_May I ask why?" _Meta Knight asked.

"If they get Keisei, they'll be able to figure out the antidote. And they may ruin my entire plan." The voice responded.

However, someone was listening. And she was wearing a hot demon babe outfit. She quickly ran away to go find the group.

She had to tell them.

* * *

Fumu, Bun, Kirby, and Bandana knew it was time to move, so they were walking through the foggy halls. Bandana finally got the courage to speak, "F-Fumu? What i-is going on? Wh-where are w-w-we going?"

"I think we need to find Violet." Fumu replied.

"I think we should get out of here." Bun retorted.

"Save fwiends!" Kirby cheered.

"Violet can save herself!" Bun said.

"No, Bun! We need to find her and save her!" Fumu yelled at him.

"Well-" Bun paused. He could hear something. "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone else started listening. It sounded like someone was running towards them, desperately. "Keisei!" A voice called out towards them. It was high-pitched and girly.

"Violet?" Fumu questioned.

Violet can running from around the corner in a panic. She must've been running for a while. She stopped in front of them and, while gasping for air, said:

"Keisei... the spider... we... need to get it!"

* * *

So my life is a little hectic right now because I'm moving, but I still got this! That's also one reason why this chapter is a little shorter (it's later because I forgot). I want them to run into Dedede finally in the next chapter.

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	7. Keisei's Capture!

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

I made this chapter _slightly_ longer for you all, you may be able to tell where it was supposed to end.

**Darth Nominatis: **Thanks for the great idea! That does add an extra chapter though…

There may be about two chapters left. I hope I don't miss my deadline!

Chapter VII

* * *

"What?" Fumu asked, Violet was still trying to catch her breath.

After she caught her breath she replied with, "The spider's name is Keisei, and if we can catch him it will be possible to reverse the effect of the poison!"

Fumu thought about this. Bun spoke up, "You mean like reverse engineering?"

"I don't know what that is, but sure!" Violet said.

"We would just have to find out how the poison works!" Fumu called out.

"_You're not gonna find out how anything works."_ They heard Meta Knight growl from right behind them.

The entire group stood still. Maybe it was movement that a Wolfwrath could see.

"_It's heat signatures."_

"Oh." Fumu realized their mistake, "Then run!"

The group ran while being chased by a Wolfwrath that seemed particularly fast. All Violet was doing was running and repeating profanities over and over. Fumu was holding Kirby, covering his ears, and running. While they were running, they could tell Meta Knight wasn't trying to catch them; he enjoyed the chase. Sadist.

Bun thought of a plan, "Guys! Up there is a cross roads! If we all go a different way he can't get all of us!"

"Good plan, Bun!" Fumu congratulated.

When they got to the cross roads, there were three choices. Fumu, Bandana , and Kirby went left. Bun went right. Violet continued straight.

Meta Knight slowed slightly to figure out which path he would take. He went left.

* * *

Bun kept running. He didn't know if Meta Knight was behind him, but he knew if he was he had to keep running. He was starting to run out of breath. He ran face first into something squishy.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin'!" Bun heard Dedede's loud voice. He was wearing a zombie king outfit.

"Shhh!" Bun hushed. "Are you trying to attract the attention of every monster?!"

"Well, I think yer a big p****."

"You make _such_ intelligent comments." Bun replied sarcastically.

"I heard we're talking about p****s!" Violet appeared from nowhere.

"What the freak?!" Bun swore. "Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Anywhere and everywhere there is something inappropriate!" She said happily.

"No wonder Mety Knight's terrified of ya." Dedede remarked.

"Both of you stop." Bun said. "We need to find Fum, Bandana, and Kirby; I think Sir Meta Knight must've gone after them." Bun realized with horror.

Bun, Dedede, and Violet set out looking for Fumu and Kirby. Violet was attempting to keep the mood light by talking about how much more exciting this is compared to just sitting there and watching a movie.

Dedede began to argue otherwise, "I would much rather just sit there and watch a movie."

"Well~ I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" Violet quipped.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO DA KING LIKE DAT! I OUTTA GIVE YOU THE DEATH PENALTY!" Dedede yelled out.

"SHHHH!" Bun hushed again. "Do you _want_ them to know where we are?!"

They continued their search. After a while they came across a hallway that had conversation coming from it. It sounded like Lololo and Lalala.

Lololo was the first voice they heard, "That is a good idea... but it's too obvious."

Lalala spoke next, "What if we keep him on us? We're ghosts so wouldn't we be able to hide it better if it was on us?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea!" Lololo's voice was closer. "We can fly way out of their reach!"

"Yes they'll never get Keisei from us!" It sounded like they were both about to come around the corner. "It's fool-proof!"

They rounded the corner and Bun jumped at them. He went through them, but he got a hold on Keisei and ran! Violet and Dedede looked at each other then ran after him. Lololo and Lalala floated there, shocked. They realized what had just happened and began the chase.

* * *

"He's right behind us!" Bandana screamed. They've been running from Meta Knight for who knows how long. Fumu was nearly about to pass out; she's never run this long before. Even Kirby and Bandana were starting to run out of breath.

Bandana ran into the wall, "Guys! It's a dead end!"

"_Literally."_

All three of them were cornered. Meta Knight slowly walked towards them, he was enjoying seeing the terror on their faces. Sadist, Fumu thought.

Meta Knight suddenly stopped walking, his ears perked up. He was listening. "_Oh s***!"_

He ran away from them and down the hall. Kirby was confused, "What happened?"

"I-uh... I don't know." Fumu replied. Fumu got a call on her phone. She pulled it out and answered. "Hello? ... Oh! Bun thank goodness you're ok... got it." She pulled the phone from her ear and pressed a button on it. "Ok you're on speaker now."

They heard Bun voice from the phone, "_Thank god you're all ok! I have Keisei!" _Everyone was shocked. "_But Lololo and Lalala are chasing me, Violet, and King Dedede! And I think I heard them call Sir Meta Knight in someway-ahhh! Where are you?!"_

Fumu whispered into the phone, "Go to the library."

"K-K-Keisei?! Hooray!" Bandana cheered. "Let's get to the library!"

Fumu grabbed Bandana's small hand, "No, we're not going there."

"Where go?" Kirby asked.

"A long time ago," Fumu began, "me and Bun thought about what we would do if something similar to the Wolfwrath incident happened again, but that time we got separated and one of us was being used to find the others. So we can up with a small code. 'Go to the library' means 'meet me in the kitchen'."

"To kitchen!" Kirby declared excitedly.

* * *

Lololo and Lalala held Violet and Dedede away from Bun, they're ghost hands silencing them. "Tell us where everyone else is, and we'll put them down!"

"I don't know where they are!" Bun yelled back. Keisei was sat down on his head. The small spider grew bored and wandered down to Bun's pocket. It grabbed his phone and pushed it out of the pocket. The phone landed on the ground with a clatter and Keisei moved back to Bun's head.

"Good idea Keisei." Lalala said as she tightened her grip on Violet. "Call them. Now!"

"Ok, ok!" Bun picked up his phone and called Fumu. "... Hi, it's Bun... I need everyone to hear this..."

"Turn speaker on!" Lololo hissed quietly.

Bun pressed the speaker button. "Thank god you're all ok! I have Keisei!" There was shocked silence on the other end. "But Lololo and Lalala are chasing me, Violet, and King Dedede! And I think I heard them call Sir Meta Knight in someway-" Lololo hissed at him. "-ahhh! Where are you?!"

The other end said four words, "_Go to the library."_ The call hang up.

Lololo and Lalala threw King Dedede and Violet on the ground. "Come, Lololo. They are in the library." Lololo and Lalala flew away.

Bun whipped his brow. "Let's get to the kitchen."

Violet and Dedede didn't question, they just followed.

But behind them. There was someone. Something. Watching them. He followed.

* * *

Fumu, Kirby, and Bandana arrived in the kitchen. Fumu gave Kirby a spare apple she found and Bandana the pudding she owed her. They sat around waiting for Bun to show up.

"F-F-Fumu?" Bandana asked and Fumu turned to her. "A-Are we going to b-b-be okay?"

Fumu knew how timid Bandana was and didn't want to affect her confidence. "I... don't really know Bandana, but we're always okay in the end, right?"

The door slammed open. "Fumu!" Bun called.

Violet and Dedede were behind him. Bandana noticed her liege and ran up to him and bowed. "Now dat's more like it!" The large King called out.

"Do you still have Keisei?" Fumu asked Bun.

Bun held out a small spider to her. "Here he is." Fumu studied Keisei carefully. "Do you know how to figure it out?"

"Yeah, I think I know what to d-"

"_Do it now, Keisei!" _They heard Meta Knight.

Keisei jumped onto Fumu's face and bit her. Fumu fell down and began to change. Meta Knight entered the room and said:

"_You should be more aware of stalkers."_

His wolf face smiled evil as Fumu got up and stood next to him, smiling unnaturally wide.

* * *

Next chapter I'm trying your idea Darth Nominatis!

Vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	8. Mischievous Kitty

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

Chapter VIII

* * *

Fumu smiled widely. She was now a cat, but still had her normal body shape. Her purple stripes seemed to be grinning too.

"Now you have nowhere to run."

"Or maybe they do~" Fumu sang.

"What? No, they have nowhere."

"Or somewhere~" She continued.

"What are you even talking about?"

"This." Fumu slapped Meta Knight's sensitive muzzle and he growled lowly at her. She laughed and then disappeared, leaving nothing but her grin behind, which followed shortly.

"Where are you?!" Meta Knight's thoughts roared. "Come back here you coward!" Meta Knight ran down the hallway, kicking up fog as he ran.

"Who here has seen 'Alice in Wonderland'?" Violet asked. Everyone stared at her and Bun asked:

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Bun went to find Keisei but realized he wasn't there. They heard maniacal giggling. They turned and saw a wide grin sitting atop the cabinets. Pink and purple ribbons came down and wrapped into the form of Fumu. She appeared. She laughed at them loudly.

"Wh-Wh-What's so f-f-f-funny?" Bandana's voice quivered with her body. "Are y-y-you g-going to e-eat us?"

"Eat you?" Fumu asked from her spot on the cabinets. "Why ever would I do that~" She sang. "When I'm here to help you." She finished sinisterly. Then she held out her hand and Keisei was attached to it. "I heard you're looking for this~"

"Y-Yeah!" Bun said. "Can we have him, Fumu?" He paused to think. "We can fix you too!"

"But I need no fixing." She said. "We're all mad here." She brought Keisei back to her hand and put the spider into her pocket. "Now why don't we play some games~"

* * *

"Where are they?!" Lololo yelled as he ripped the books from their shelves.

"Relax. I'm sure we'll find them." Lalala picked up one of the books that Lololo threw. "Either we will or Meta Knight will."

"It makes me happier just imagining what Meta Knight'll do to them." Lololo laughed.

"Where is the idiot." They heard Meta Knight speak.

"Wha-" They both began to turn around but where tackled to the ground harshly. They both started screaming.

"_Shut your freaking mouths."_ Meta Knight spat with hatred dripping from each word like the venom in his fangs.

"What's got you so steamed?" Lololo sarcastically replied.

"_Where is the b****?!" _He roared, looking for Fumu.

"Which b****?" Lololo asked smugly.

"You two need to just stop." While Meta Knight and Lololo had fought, Lalala had gotten out from under Meta Knight's paw. "Who are you looking for?"

"_Fumu."_

"Why?" Lalala said.

"_She hit my muzzle..."_

"Wait... since when did she gets any guts to hit you?" Lalala was left confused.

"_Keisei's venom affected her differently..."_

"What was she dressed as?" Lololo inquired.

"_I don't know."_

"Wasn't she the cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'?" Lalala stated.

"Right you are~" They heard a voice putting on a fake British accent sing. They turned and looked up. Fumu was laid down on the highest bookshelf. She grinned unnaturally wide. Her tail flicked a book off of the shelf and onto Meta Knight's face. He growled. She laughed, "Oh so sorry, little puppy!~ I was trying to make it easy for you!~"

"Dang." Lololo was astonished at what was being said to Meta Knight. "She grew a spine of titanium!"

Lalala was holding Meta Knight back, "Ya know, you could... help me!" She strained.

Fumu disappeared as they were busy.

* * *

Back with the group, they were running towards the throne room. Bandana was worried, "Sh-ould we r-really be l-l-listening to F-F-Fumu right n-now?"

"She told us to go to the throne room." Bun responded. "Plus, we need Keisei, and to get him we need to play her game." They rounded a corner.

Violet had been thinking for a while, "Couldn't there be a secondary solution like with me?"

"N-no." Bandana prepared her explanation in her head. "Keisei is an artificially made creature, weather by magicks or other means, which means Keisei's venom is artificially made. An artificially made venom can only be undone by reversing the effects directly, especially with one this strong."

They arrived at the throne room door. Bun stretched his hand towards the door. He hesitated. He touched his hand to the door and-

"Oh just let me do it!" Dedede rolled his eyes and pushed the door wide open. "Now was that so hard?-"

They heard the screen escape the restraints of the walls and come to life. From it a voice spoke:

"Hello. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Magolor said with a smirk behind his mask.

* * *

Yes! It was Magolor! Congrats to everyone who got it!

There is a brand new poll!

So vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


	9. Magolor?

**Party on Halloween**

By WyldstileTH

**Warning:**If you plan to play Kirby's Return to Dreamland and are currently spoiler free, play the game first! This chapter will giveaway spoilers for Kirby's Return to Dreamland!

**Darth Nominatis: **She is a neutral character because of her ties and because the Cheshire Cat is also a neutral character.

Chapter IX

* * *

Bandana and Kirby gasped at the alien on the screen. They remembered when they stopped Magolor's plot to take control of the dimension with the power of the Master Crown on his side. After defeating the manifestation of the Master Crown, they remember seeing Magolor's being get ripped apart with a flash of light and an explosion.

"M-M-Magolor?!" Bandana asked in shock. "B-b-but w-we saw y-you b-b-blow up!"

Magolor turned his head to Bandana. "Oh yes. That did hurt."

"Why ain't you answerin' us?!" King Dedede shouted. "I asked ya the same question earlieh!"

"It's just simple magicks." Magolor stated. "One of your group was aware of my survival, but didn't want to believe it. So he hid it."

"That is the terrifying Magolor?!" Bun laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop it! Why are you laughing at me?!" Magolor screeched.

"Y-You're nothing b-but-" Bun was incapacitated on the floor by his laughter, "-a floating egg!" He began another laughing fit. Kirby got down on the floor and began copying him.

Magolor was blushing under his mask. "How dare you! I am a very powerful mage! A-And I have your friends under my control! And-and I'll... uh... I'll make them kill you!"

Bun stopped laughing instantly and stared dumbfounded at Magolor. "Wh-what?"

Right on time, the door burst open. Meta Knight, Fumu, Lololo, and Lalala were standing in the doorway. Meta Knight seemed unhappy with Fumu standing next to him with her big grin.

"Maggielor! Undo the spell!" King Dedede yelled.

"No." Magolor deadpanned.

"Well I payed ya so ya listen ta me!"

"No."

"Then I want a refund!"

"You never payed me. Or said my name right! It's _Magolor_! Not _Maggielor_!"

The group turned back to their friends, ready to fight. One, Meta Knight. Two, Lalala. Three, Lololo. Four... four? Wait Fumu was missing!

"Are you joking? Again?!" Lololo yelled.

"_Where did the b**** go?!" _Meta Knight asked loudly.

They heard something on the screen. Everyone turned to face the screen. They saw Magolor looking off screen and freaking out.

"You?" He said. "What are you doing here-how did you get here?! Wait. No, stay over there! _No!_" Then a large, metal crate came flying from off screen and smashed Magolor into a control board. It knocked Magolor out and destroyed the panel. Fumu walked on screen.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." She stated. "Time to fix this!" She pulled Keisei out of her pocket. She turned to look at everyone through the screen. "Well? Start fighting! I wanna see a show as I work~!"

Everyone in the throne room looked at each other then Bun spoke, "Nope, I think we're good!"

"_But it sounds so fun to slowly rip your flesh from your bones and to bathe in your blood!"_ Meta Knight's wolf form began drooling imagining such a fun time.

"I won't fix it if there's no show~" Fumu sang. "Than would be boring~"

Bun sighed, "Fine."

Meta Knight instantly lunged at Bun and Dedede the moment Bun spoke. Bun and Dedede started screaming and hugged each other. Ribbons came together in front of them and slapped Meta Knight's muzzle. The ribbons create Fumu.

"I didn't say to try and kill them! Just terrorize them~" Fumu held up a remote. "I'm finished."

"That was fast!" Bandana commented.

"Farewell world!" Fumu spoke in a fake British accent. "I shall see you on the other side~ For the moment I push this button: _everyone that was bit by Keisei will die instantly_." She deadpanned. She held up the button and, with her grin widening, she pressed the button. Glee was on her face. She was pleased.

Everyone that was ever bitten by Keisei, no matter how far they were, instantly dropped down to the floor and stopped showing any signs of life. Meta Knight, Lalala, Escargon, Lololo, a few different Waddle Dee servants, and Fumu was everyone in the castle that dropped. Bun ran over to Fumu's body as fast as he could. He kneeled down beside it and tears began forming in his eyes. He began crying at the "lost" of his sister.

Fumu's tail twitched slightly. Bun turned his head to see the tail begin disappearing. Fumu's body was changing back to it's original form! So was everyone else's! Fumu, Lololo, Lalala, and Meta Knight turned back to their original forms. Everyone's eyes opened!

I don't believe that! Fumu lied about killing off half of the characters just to try and make you cry! How insensitive.

"F-Fumu! You're ok!" Bun sobbed into Fumu's shirt. Fumu hugged him back. Lololo and Lalala hugged each other and Meta Knight was trying to keep Violet and Kirby off of him. Escargon walked in and Dedede and Bandana hugged him.

The sun rose.

It was a happy ending!

* * *

Far away, across the universe.

"Master." A voice spoke. "The night for the ceremony has passed."

There was a pause.

"Very well my Master." The voice spoke again. "I can be patient."

* * *

...That ending was really just for atmosphere, I think.

There is a brand new poll that is really important for my next story!

*phone starts ringing* Wyld: Hello

Phone person: Hey do you want to hand out candy tonight while you watch your movies?

Wyld: Yes. Yes I do.

Phone person: Ok, see you when you later. *hangs up*

Wyld: Mwahahahahah AHAHAHAHAHA *cough* where was I? Oh yes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Now I get to rein my terror to the children of the generation! I shall throw the candy at the children!

If you are going Trick or Treating to night be careful! Make sure you stay near a light and always have someone with you. When you get home, check your candy for any razor blades first (it's a real problem where I live)!

Stay safe and Happy Halloween!

Oh yes and don't forget to vote on the poll, comments make me happy, and good luck with the horror story we call life!


End file.
